Star Fox Roasting Over An Open Fire
by Boondock Jake
Summary: The team goes shopping! Krystal can't speak English, Fox get's into a fight with Santa, Slippy and Falco conquer their biggest fear and Peppy hits up Dance Dance Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox Roasting Over An Open Fire

_A/N: Christmas fic! Woo! I know it's a little late but I completely forgot I had this story tucked away somewhere. Basically, The gang returns home after the events of SFA with their new friend Krystal, to find that the holiday season is upon them! A quick and easy trip to the mall to grab some gifts is in order. But maybe a "quick" and "easy" are not the best words? Expect a lot of silliness and some romance for all you Fox/Krystal supporters. I apologize in advance if my Suarian is off. Enjoy!_

Fox let out a small yawn as the elevator descended down the shaft at an unbearably slow pace.

Peppy was leaning against the handrail and looked like he was having a hard time staying awake. Slippy had his hands on some sort of hand held video game but his drooping eyelids and slow button movement suggested he too was on the verge of sleep. Fox looked over his shoulder to Falco. The once again Star Fox member was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and head phones over his ears. His eyes were closed but Fox could not decipher whether he was sleeping or just into the song.

"_I could go for some Z's myself."_

They were all pretty tired. After spending a little over two weeks on that Dinosaur Planet fiasco, they were all feeling the effects of their hard work.

Well, almost all of them.

Fox looked to his right side to see Krystal, immensely entertained by watching the lights on the elevator light up.

"Fhooko..."

Krystal's use of the odd dino language reminded Fox that they defiantly had some work to do. The beautiful vixen was having a large amount of trouble with the English language. Fox and the rest of the crew had taken it upon themselves to try and teach her but could only succeed in teaching her a little less than the basics. She knew a few key words and such but not enough to have a full conversation with.

She giggled in amusement as the elevator made that gentle ringing sound when it reached a floor. Fox cracked a small smile and sighed.

He didn't know what to do with her.

From what he could get out of his translator before Slippy accidently sat on it a few days ago, was that she was from a planet called Cerinia. Her parents were murdered and the planet was destroyed. Fox didn't know who are what could destroy a planet but he suspected Andross was more than responsible. She barely made it out alive and had been wandering the stars ever since.

Until that faithful day she received a distress call and changed their lives.

After successfully saving Dinosaur Planet and destroying Andross, for good this time, Krystal had come aboard the Great Fox to thank him. While thoroughly embarrassed by his team mates, Fox was more than happy she had come on board to see him.

The vixen had quite the effect on the mercenary.

The fact that she was absolutely gorgeous and could make any man's eyes pop out of their sockets(especially in that outfit) had something to do with it. But it wasn't just that. Krystal had this kind and innocent nature that Fox deeply admired. She put her life on the line to save a planet that she had no knowledge of while Fox did for the money. Perhaps he was ashamed to be around someone who took the job for the right reasons. To help and protect those in danger. Fox doubted he would of even given the planet a thought if General Pepper hadn't offered them money.

Fox shook his head. That still didn't help on what they should do with Krystal.

Fox couldn't just let her fly off back into space and keep wandering the galaxy. She had no where to go and Fox had the feeling she didn't want to be alone by the way she had clung onto him for the past few days. And truthfully, he loved spending time with her even though she could barely understand him.

He talked it over with his wing mates and they had agreed to bring her back to Corneria and civilization. But they had no clue what they would do with her. In all honesty, Fox really didn't want to see her in some sort of government appointed home. He has had an overwhelming urge to watch over her since Andross's defeat and that urge has increased due to her naiveness and ignorance towards present technology and society.

The others had teased him about being overprotective of her and that it was because he had a thing for her. Fox denied(often and loudly) but inside he knew that he did feel something for Krystal.

Was it love?

No. Fox has been in love before and his feelings were no where near that strong. But Krystal certainly can cause the blood to rush to his face more than anyone else he knew..

A sudden shift in the elevator's momentum signaled that they had arrived on their floor. The doors hissed open to reveal a surprise to the Star Fox team.

The Space Port was like a traffic jam of species. Peppy rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things clearly.

"You guys sure went to a lot of trouble to throw me a welcome back party." Falco joked. Fox looked past the sea of people to see snow falling outside the port. "Peppy, what's the date?"

The old hare looked at his watch and his eyebrows shifted up in surprise. "Oh my...December 22nd."

Fox groaned. When your floating around in space waiting for a job, you tend to lose track of the months. A crowd was something he really didn't want to deal with, especially with Krystal tagging along.

"Ok guys, let's just get out of here and get a cab." Fox ordered. He hated crowds. Especially during the holiday season.

As quick as they could, the team made their way through the busy port. They had the occasional glances and whispers that comes with the fame of being Star Fox but most of them were focused on Krystal. Unfortunately, she was still in her rather skimpy loin cloth, armor and tank top, calling a lot of unwanted attention to herself. She didn't seem to notice nor mind but Fox quickened his pace and grabbed her hand, leading the awestruck vixen through this giant maze of people.

"Nxo uho kxoho je mudo foefco Fox?"

Fox had no clue what Krystal was asking him but he figured it had something to do with the crowds of people. He kept pushing through with his team and eventually made it outside to which they were greeted by the freezing temperature and falling snow. Fox called for a cab and noticed that Krystal was no longer in his grip. He looked around frantically.

"_Crap! Where the hell did she go?!"_

The laughter of Peppy brought Fox's attention forward. He followed his gaze and saw Krystal playing in the snow. She seemed to be enjoying herself. A lot. She was doing cartwheels and front rolls through the fresh powder on the streets. On lookers passed and gave the blue vixen stern and odd looks. Krystal ran up to Fox, bubbling with excitement.

"Nxuk aj kxaj jkivv Fox?!"

Fox scratched his head, a sign to Krystal that he did not understand her. Krystal picked up a handful of snow and practically shoved it in his face, asking,

"What...what, what, what!?"

Krystal used one of the hand full of English words she knew over and over again to get her point across. Fox finally clued in and grabbed the snow from her hands.

"This is snow Krystal. Snow."

"Snaw?"

"No, snow. Snow."

"Sn-sn-snow?"

"Ooj." Fox finished using the only word in Dino he knew. Krystal clapped her hands together in glee that she had learned a new word.

"Hey Fox, let's skip the tutorials and get out of here before my feathers freeze!" Falco yelled. Fox gave him a look but had to agree with him. He called for a cab again and after a few tries, one finally pulled up beside them. They piled in one by one, Fox being last as he had to keep Krystal from diving off a mail box and into the snow.

Once they were in the cab and it was on it's way, Fox let out a sigh of relief. "Wow! I can't believe we were in orbit for that long! Christmas is only a few days away! We better get shopping!" Slippy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Fox let out another groan. Shopping was not exactly one of his favorite hobbies. It's not that he didn't want to get anything for his team mates, it's just he never knew what to get them. Oh yeah, and the crowds.

"Hey Fox, what's up with your girlfriend?"

Fox gave Falco a dirty look and was about to respond until he actually saw Krystal. She was shaking uncontrollably and her teeth were chattering. _"Oh great,"_ Fox thought. _"The last thing we need is her getting a cold. And with her dressed like that, it shouldn't be to hard."_

Fox started to take off his flight vest so he could give it to her but Krystal had other ideas. She suddenly latched onto Fox and hugged herself tightly around his body for warmth. Fox's face turned a bright shade of red as the others looked at him with big smiles. He glared at them and hissed, "Don't even start."

"Fox warm..." Krystal mumbled into his jacket. Peppy nearly busted a gut when Fox's entire face went completely red from her comment.

The cab continued with Peppy, Slippy and Falco(mostly Falco) teasing Fox about the tribal vixen clinging to his body like a parasite. But finally they had arrived home. Fox got out with Krystal huddled close to him and payed the driver.

"Nxuk aj kxaj fcuso Fox?" Krystal asked in a shaky voice. Fox gave her the signal that he did not understand. Krystal sighed. She was going to have to use English more than she thought.

"What...place?"

Fox then realized she wanted to know where they were. "Home Krystal. Well...sort of."

Truth be told, this really wasn't home. It was more so another home away from home aside from the Great Fox. In front of the crew was a large grey building with the Cornerian Military crest welded above the door. This was a small outpost that had been used by the military long ago during more violent times but was abandoned as soon as peace returned to Corneria. General Pepper offered it to the team when they were first brought together as a way of bonding. Fox and co. fixed it up quite nicely and soon found themselves spending more and more time here. Especially when things got hectic with the media.

Fox opened the door and everyone hurried inside to get warm. He turned on some lights and lead Krystal to a small living room. He sat her down on a couch and wrapped a blanket around her so she could warm up. Krystal snuggled into the blanket, enjoying the warm and soft material.

"Better?" Fox asked with a smile.

"Yes." Krystal answered with a smile of her own. Fox turned to leave but stopped as Krystal called out to him.

"Fox?"

"Yeah Krystal?"

"Thank you."

Fox gave her another warm smile. "Your more than welcome Krystal." He left the room and headed to the kitchen where Peppy was sitting in a chair reading the paper, Falco exploring the fridge and Slippy tinkering with one of his older gadgets.

Just like the old days.

As he sat down, Peppy put down his paper and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well Fox, what are we going to do?"

"About?"

"C'mon McCloud. You know what we're talking about." Falco answered, pulling out a sandwich from the fridge. Fox sighed. He just wanted to go to bed and deal with this later.

"Well what do you want me to do? We can't just hand her over to the officials. She'd be scared out of her mind and who knows what they would do with her."

"Are you saying you want her to stay with us?" Peppy queried. "Or to stay with you?" Falco added. Fox ignored him and continued.

"I don't know what I'm saying. Let's just get through the holiday and go from there. She can stay with us till then."

"Then what?" Slippy asked. Fox leaned back in his chair and his ears drooped a little.

"I don't know."

Peppy looked at Slippy and Falco but let a small grin form on his lips. "Ok Fox. That sounds more than fair. I really don't want to see that sweet, innocent girl get hauled off somewhere strange either. I'm sure Christmas will be a lot more interesting with her around too."

"Christmas?"

They looked over to see Krystal in the doorway, the blanket still wrapped around her. Peppy looked to Fox with that smile still on his face and said, "You wanna take that one Fox?"

Fox looked to Slippy with a pleading look in his eye. "Please tell me you fixed the translator." Slippy suddenly had a nervous look spread across his face as he toyed with his gadget some more.

"Uh...I forgot the tools and translator on the Great Fox."

Fox banged his head on the table as Krystal asked again. "Christmas?" Fox got up and lead her back to the living room but not before turning to them and saying, "Pray for me."

Peppy chuckled and cleaned his glasses. Falco noticed the rabbit's good mood and called him on it.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Hm? Oh, just the way Fox reacts every time Krystal is brought up or in the same room. He's acting more and more like his father when he met Fox's mother."

"Heh. I got to admit, it is pretty funny seeing him turn as red as a tomato whenever she gets close to him." Slippy added.

"Well enough about Fox. We should organize tomorrow." Peppy stated, stretching his arms above his head. Falco raised an eyebrow at him and asked,

"What's tomorrow?"

Peppy gave him an evil grin causing Falco's eyes to widen in horror. "Oh no! No! You know how much I hate that! There's no way in hell!"

"Suit yourself. Although I'm sure Katt would like to know your back on Corneria right Slip?" Slippy chuckled as Falco's beak dropped from shock and got up from his seat.

"She sure would. I'll give her a call."

Falco cut Slippy off from the phone staring daggers at him and Peppy. "That's low guys."

"What's wrong Falco? I thought you liked her?" Peppy snickered. Same old Falco. "I do...but I really don't want to deal with her barrage of questions on where I've been right now!"

"So you'll do it then?" Peppy asked. Falco growled and nodded his head in submission. Peppy chuckled once more and got up from his seat. "Better get to bed then. Tomorrow's a busy day."

* * *

Fox tossed and turned in his bed that night. He was exhausted but could not get to sleep. He stared at the ceiling trying to forget the incredibly tough time he had trying to tell Krystal about Christmas. She managed to understand the whole gift exchange thing and even learned some more words but he didn't think she got anything about the tree or the religious stuff either.

Finally after an hour and a half of their little lesson, she showed signs fatigue. Fox showed her to one of the spare rooms they had and she immediately fell in love with the soft, comfortable bed. Fox smiled. It was so amusing to see her take such enjoyment in the simple things.

"Fox?"

The vulpine nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard his name being called out in the dark. He peered out into the darkness and saw a shapely figure beside his bed.

"...Krystal?" He whispered. As his eyes adjusted more to the darkness, he could see it indeed was her. He sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

He noticed that she was shivering again and that she was still in her loin cloth and tank top minus all the armor.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded her head yes and rubbed her arms with her hands. "Alright, let me get you a spare blank..."

Fox was abruptly cut off as Krystal climbed into his bed and snuggled up close to him. Fox was frozen solid and felt his heart beating like a drum. "Fox warm." She mumbled again, nuzzling her face into his chest fur.

"Udt xudjemo kee..." She cooed to herself with a smile. Fox didn't hear her though. He was trying to make up his mind on what to do.

"_Okay, okay, okay...This is awkward. Gotta think. Gotta get out of this."_

Although in all honesty, a large part of Fox didn't want to. There was no denying how good it felt to be cuddled up with this beautiful, warm vixen. He had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her. But if the others saw this they would never stop teasing him. That and Fox had only known Krystal for a few days and it didn't seem right to be sharing the same bed right now.

His will of resistance was almost broken as Krystal scootched herself a little higher onto Fox's body and nuzzled him right below his chin.

"_Gah! C'mon Fox! Get up!"_

But his body wouldn't listen as Krystal affectionately rubbed his chest with her hand. It felt as if she was doing this on purpose. But he shook his head at the thought. This was probably how they kept warm back on her planet.

But Fox secretly wished that it wasn't.

Fox remained still as Krystal mumbled some more words in that strange language and rub against him for warmth. It was absolute torture for Fox but he was relived to finally hear the sounds of her light snoozing in the dark. Forcing all his will power, he carefully slid out of Krystal's warm embrace and got out of bed. He gently put some more covers over her and left the room.

Fox let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. This girl was really getting to him. It's been a long time since Fox has had that much female companionship and the last thing he wanted to do was go all hormonal on Krystal. Grabbing some extra blankets and a pillow, he set himself up in the guest room and lay in the dark waiting for sleep to overcome him.

_A/N: Bah! I really didn't want to have to split this into two chapters but I'm gonna. Could even be three. Any who, expect the silliness for Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It's on... _

_Star Fox and related characters belongs t_o _Nintendo. Krystal belongs to Rare I believe. DDR belongs to it's respected owners._

Fox awoke the next morning to the sound of the guest door being open. He closed his eyes tightly and frowned.

"Go away whoever it is."

He was pretty tired and in no mood to be woken up early. But he suddenly felt a weight on top of his body and someone tickling his ears. Fox opened his eyes only to be staring back into a bright set of sapphire ones.

"Jcoof nocc Fox?" Krystal giggled. Fox's entire face once again turned a bright red from the vixen on top of him.

"Hey McCloud! Get up, we..." Falco stopped in mid sentence as he entered the room. He looked at Fox, then to Krystal, then back to Fox.

"Am I interrupting something here?" He asked. Fox sat up quickly and gently pushed Krystal off him, who giggled again at the blushing vulpine.

"No, no, no. Krystal just...uh...slipped! Yeah that's it. She came in here to wake me up and lost her balance and fell on top of me. Yup. That's what happened alright."

Fox explained a little too fast. Falco crossed his arms over his chest, not believing a single word Fox had just said. He looked over to Krystal who looked to Fox then gave Falco a sly smile and a wink. Falco held back a laugh. Whatever she was doing to Fox, she was doing it on purpose. Falco was beginning to like this girl. It was fun to see her make Fox turn into jelly.

"Uh huh. Well get dressed. We're going shopping."

Fox gave him a puzzled look. "Since when do you get ancy to go shopping? You hate the crowds more than I do."

"I guess I'm just full of Christmas spirit. Now get dressed douche bag." Falco replied dryly and left, leaving out the part about him being blackmailed.

Fox groaned and looked at Krystal who lay on her stomach, resting her chin in her hands and staring at Fox with a small grin. She then suddenly had a look of puzzlement then asked Fox,

"What shopping?'

"Shopping is when you go out and buy things. In this case for other people. Remember? Gifts?"

Krystal laughed and nodded her head. "Gifts, gifts, gifts!" Fox laughed and looked at Krystal again. Not surprisingly she was still in that tribal outfit and Fox didn't want a repeat of last night.

"Hmm. We need to get you a warmer outfit."

Fox looked through a dresser but could find nothing that would fit her. Fox let out a small growl. He really didn't want it to come to this but he could see no other option. Opening a closet, he pulled out some smaller, more lady like clothes.

"Here," He said, handing her the garments. "These...belonged to an old friend of mine. I don't think she needs them anymore."

Krystal took the clothes but sensed the agitation in Fox's voice. She looked at the clothes and tried to piece together a sentence. "These Fox's mate stuff?"

Fox thought he heard some disappointment in her voice but didn't think too much into it.

"No. Well...not anymore. She and I broke up a few years ago. We don't talk anymore. Long story."

He couldn't tell if she understood most of what he said but she seemed to get the general idea as she smiled brightly at him. Fox couldn't help but smile back, forgetting the past. Her smile was infectious and he liked that.

He suddenly noticed that Krystal was missing something from her primitive attire. The necklace that once occupied her elegant neck was no where to be seen.

"Where's your necklace Krystal?" He said pointing to her neck.

Krystal brushed her fingers past her neck and when she felt nothing there, her eyes widened in horror. She looked around frantically and sped out the room, back into Fox's. She nearly took down Peppy and Slippy on the way.

"What was that all about?!" Peppy hollered as Fox rushed past him. They all came to Fox's room where they saw Krystal on her knees, sobbing softly. Fox knelt down beside her and gently put a hand on her back.

"Hey, what's wrong Krys?"

Krystal looked up at him with tear filled eyes and chocked out, "Kxuk dosbcuso xuj rood ad mo vumaco veh oouhj..."

She then hugged Fox tightly and buried her face into his chest. Fox didn't blush this time. He just held her as she sobbed, not knowing a word she said.

"Oh, that's terrible."

Fox looked up at Peppy in surprise. "You know what she said?"

"Not all of it. But I caught the words, family, necklace and years. So I'm assuming that necklace was a family heirloom that's been handed down to her."

"And she's the last one..." Fox mumbled to himself. Her only possession of what was left of her family was gone. Fox felt his heart sink for the vixen in his arms. He wanted so bad to make her tears stop and to bring back that smile. He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him.

"We'll find it. I promise."

Krystal wiped her tears and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Fox." She whispered. He stroked her cheek lightly then noticed Peppy and Slippy were watching him with amused looks on their faces. Fox quickly stood up and offered his hand to Krystal. She took it and slowly made her way back to the guest room, tail sagging all the way.

"Poor girl." Peppy said.

"Yeah. Hey, when did you speak Dino all of a sudden?"

Peppy chuckled. "I've been studying some of the maps you brought back from the planet and managed to translate a good number of them. Not nearly enough to be considered a translator but a small amount of translation is better than none."

Fox grunted in response and closed the door so he could get dressed. This day was not off to a good start.

* * *

"Ok cab's here, let's go!"

Fox, Falco and Krystal waited at the front door for Peppy and Slippy. Krystal tugged at her new outfit, still getting use to feel of being completely dressed. She wore a pair of jeans, a bright red turtleneck, a heavy winter jacket and pink toque resting on top of her head.

"Slippy, get your amphibious ass over here and bring Father Time with ya!" Falco yelled down the hall. Slippy finally appeared, mimicking Falco under his breath. Peppy arrived as well, zipping up his jacket.

"Any more wise cracks about my age Falco and I'll make sure you don't live to see forty."

"Oh come on Pep," Falco snickered. "I'm like the son you never had."

"If you were my son Falco I would have smothered you a long time ago."

Fox let out a laugh and opened the door for everyone. Krystal still had a troubled look on her face but Fox gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. She smiled at him and followed the rest of them to the waiting cab.

* * *

"Son of a bitch."

Falco's words were almost deafened by the noisy scene in front of them.

The mall that they had chosen was absolutely PACKED. The entire lower floor was a sea of people, wrapping paper and bows. The upper floors probably weren't much better. Shop windows had giant signs advertising sales. Christmas songs blared over the loud speaker and you couldn't turn a corner without seeing a Christmas tree.

Krystal stood in complete shock and awe. Never had she seen such a place. The lights, the sounds, the people were all new and held such wonder for her.

The others were not as amazed unfortunately.

Shopping with almost one day before Christmas wasn't exactly the best way to celebrate coming home. Peppy looked at his watch.

"Alright people, it's two now so whaddya say we meet back here at five?"

"Yeah, yeah. We hear you gramps." Falco grumbled and walked away with Slippy closely following him.

"Well I think I'll head upstairs. Looks like Krystal's all yours Fox...if you can keep up with her that is."

Fox gave him a puzzled look then noticed Krystal was no longer with them. He looked through the crowd and saw her heading towards a Christmas tree. He gave Peppy a long and tired look then chased after her. Peppy chuckled to himself as he stepped onto the escalator. As he moved upstairs he swore he heard Fox's voice over the crowd.

"GAH! DON'T CLIMB THE TREE KRYSTAL!"

Fox barely got to her in time as she was just about to step up on another branch. He grabbed her ankle, ignoring the stares.

"What are you doing?!"

A security guard came by and tapped Fox at the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but your girlfriend can't be climbing our props."

"She's not my girlfriend." Fox mumbled, helping Krystal down from a branch. The security guard suddenly smiled and tipped his hat up.

"Really? Is she free next Saturday?"

Fox gave him an icy look and lead Krystal away from the tree. "What the heck were you doing up there Krystal?"

"Scarab."

Fox stopped in his tracks and stared at her in utter confusion. Krystal pointed to the top of the tree, mainly the star. "Scarab. Money to buy."

Fox felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He couldn't stay mad at this girl. "Don't worry about money Krystal. I'll take care of everything ok?"

Krystal smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok Fox."

Fox chuckled and shook his head, leading Krystal through the crowds in search of presents.

* * *

"Quit following me Wart face!"

Falco was trying to lose Slippy among the holiday shoppers but the frog was surprisingly fast and persistent.

"C'mon Falco, well get the shopping done twice as fast if we do it together!"

"Look, I don't want to be here alright? And I really don't need you getting your short self lost in this frenzy and me having to find you!"

"Hey, I can keep up! Besides, there's the electronic store where I need to get some parts for Fox's present. It'll only take a seco-,"

Slippy stopped dead in his tracks. Falco looked back to him and raised a brow. Slippy's eyes were bigger than usual and his bottom lip was slightly quivering. His hands were clenched together so tight, Falco could see the green skin on his knuckles turning white.

"What the hell's a matter with you?"

Slippy lifted a shaky hand and pointed a finger past Falco. Falco followed his finger and suddenly, he too became as stiff as a board. He felt all his feathers stand on end and his left eye started to twitch.

Standing only a few feet away from them was one of the most terrifying creatures known to any system. They spread all through out the galaxy, leaving terror and mayhem in their wake. Only the foolish would approach them and if they did, they would regret for the rest of their life. Falco and Slippy could not take their eyes off it. Their hearts beat faster, the fear soaring like a rocket. It blocked the way to the electronics store with it's hideous figure. Slippy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. How could he get past the most revolting and horrible entity in the universe?

The Clown.

It stood there, dressed like an elf but anyone could see it was a clown. The make up that covered it's hideous face was colored in red and green, creating a large carnivorous grin. A big puffy shirt with over sized buttons and bells hid the disgusting figure underneath. It's two legs were clothed in big polka dot parachute pants and it's clawed feet were hidden under oversized novelty elf shoes.

Falco looked to Slippy and nudged him forward.

"Well...g-g-go get your stuff. I'll wait here." But Slippy wasn't having any of that. He remained glued to the floor.

"Y-y-you first. I know h-h-how much you want to get this d-d-done."

The two began to argue over who should venture towards the store, never taking their eyes off the clown. Then suddenly disaster struck. The clown took notice of the two and a huge, evil grin spread across it's face.

"Hello there frog and bird persons! I'm Twinkles The Christmas Clown!" It bellowed in a high pitched voice, dancing towards them. Slippy shot his arms out and latched onto to Falco's mid section. Falco wanted to pry him off but his whole body felt paralyzed.

"You two look like you need some holiday cheer! How bout I make some balloon animals for ya, then we talk about Big Mike's Crazy Christmas Sale! Did you know everything is forty percent off this week?" The clown announced getting very close to them.

Slippy let out a high pitched scream and bolted away as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. The clown then looked to Falco, who was still trying to recover from his immobility.

"What about you Mr. Birdman? I can make you a giraffe!"

Falco soon found himself trailing after Slippy.

* * *

Peppy let out a tired breath. He was getting too old for these last minute holiday rushes.

He looked in his bag of purchases to see what he had left to look for. Inside was Fox's, Falco's and Krystal's present. But he had yet to find something for Slippy. The hare suddenly remembered that Slippy had been thinking about buying a box set of that Sci-Fi show he watched. What was it called again? Galactic Conquests?

Peppy, ignoring the soreness of his feet as well as other body parts, began his journey towards the video store.

After pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, he finally made it. He headed towards the Sci-Fi section and took a look around. A young cheetah walked by with a bright red mohawk and piercings in almost every orifice on his face. He noticed Peppy and asked, "Can I help you brah?"

Peppy looked up at the cheetah and blinked a few times before responding.

"Oh! Uh, yes you can actually. I'm looking for something called Galactic Conquest?"

"Oh alright! A most excellent show my man. You got some rad taste."

"Uh, thanks." Peppy chuckled nervously. He wasn't to updated on how young people act these days but he seemed to be doing pretty well with this guy.

"Unfortunately we sold the last copy." The cheetah said shrugging and pointed to a coyote across the room. Peppy looked at the coyote, studying him until he recognized who he was.

"Jeffrey!"

The coyote turned around, reveling himself to be around the age of thirteen or so. He looked at Peppy with a smug grin.

"Well if it isn't old man Peppy. How's your hips doing these days?" He joked. A roar of laughter came from an entourage of what Peppy assumed were his friends that suddenly appeared beside Jeffery.

"Just fine. How's things?" Peppy growled. He was trying to be polite but in truth he wanted to smack this kid upside the head. The two had a long history.

"Pretty good. You still flying around with that circus of morons you call a team?" Another roar of laughter.

Peppy gritted his teeth together and pushed down the rising anger. He pointed to Jeffery's shopping bag. "I see you got the last copy of Galactic Conquest."

"Yeah I did. I see you were looking for it. Too bad, so sad." Jeffery teased and was about to leave with his friends when Peppy stopped them.

"Wait."

Jeffery turned around waiting to hear what the veteran had to say. Peppy looked around the shop then back to Jeffery.

"How bout a trade?"

"For what?"

"Anything in this store. I'll buy it in exchange for that box set."

Jeffery's friends told him to do it but the young coyote noticed an arcade across from the store and got an idea.

"Tell you what gramps," He said, handing his bag to one of his friends. "I'll make you a deal where you don't have to buy me anything."

Peppy didn't like where this was going but listened anyway.

"Come with me." Jeffery said, leaving the store. His friends followed, then Peppy and the cheetah from the store did the same.

"Yo brah, what's the deal with this kid? You guys, like, have some family rivalry or something?" He asked.

"Not exactly. He's my paper boy."

"...Oh."

Peppy found Jeffery and his friends standing near an odd machine with flashing lights and a giant screen with 3-D characters dancing on the screen. Below it was a panel with arrows on it indicating up, down, left and right.

"What's this?" Peppy asked.

"This is Dance Dance Revolution pops. If you can beat me at it, I'll give you the box set." Jeffery announced with confidence. There was no way this old man could keep up with his moves. Peppy looked at his villain of paper boy then to the cheetah who gave him a big thumbs up.

"Do it brah! I got your back."

Peppy thought about for a bit but saw that there was no other option if he wanted to get Slippy this gift.

"Fine."

Jeffery stood on the panel and said, "I'll go first so you can save up all your oxygen."

He put in a credit and the screen lit up. Techno music started to blast from the speakers and arrows indicating when and where you should step started to scroll up the screen.

Jeffery moved pretty well to the music. He was hitting combos like there was no tomorrow. Left, up, right, left, down, Peppy watched as the youngster racked up the points. A crowd had gathered, watching the "master" at work. He missed a few combos but only a few. He scored perfect on the last few combos of the song.

His friends and the crowd applaud him as he stepped off. He took a bow and motioned for Peppy to take his turn.

"It's all yours grandpa."

Peppy took a big breath and stepped onto the panel and quite possibly his doom. Not only was Slippy's gift on the line here but so was Peppy's dignity. He couldn't lose to some snot nosed paper boy who can't even read the papers he delivers. He wasn't off to a good start as he realized he was facing the wrong way. Laughter erupted from the crowd of youth at the old hare.

He corrected himself and took out a credit.

"Don't have a heart attack." Jeffrey joked. Peppy slid the credit in and looked at Jeffery with a big smile. One that disturbed the coyote.

"Right back at you."

The game started and what happened next was said to be the greatest moment in video dance history in Corneria.

Peppy was off like a shot. His legs flashed back and forth with unthinkable speed. He twisted and turned, hitting perfects on every step. People in the crowd had their jaws hitting the floor. Jeffery's eyeballs looked like they were going to pop right out of their sockets. Peppy had a grace and fluency that paralleled that of a professional hip hop dancer. Left, right, down, up, it didn't matter to Peppy. He had this game in the palm of his hand.

It was getting down to the last stretch of the song and Peppy turned up the heat. He hit three triple combos, four doubles and even one Super Duper Insano Maxamo combo. The last combo was scrolling up the screen and it was another double. Peppy gave Jeffery a cocky smirk and performed a perfect back flip, hitting the combo when he landed. A perfect score!

The crowd went wild. The cheers could be heard all through out the mall. Peppy snatched the bag out of the dumbfounded coyote's hands.

"HA! Didn't see that one coming did ya Jeffy!" He shouted in glee. "My daughter plays this thing non stop and who do you think she plays with!? See ya later Jeffy! Merry Christmas loser!"

Peppy turned on his heel and left the arcade, given out high five's to several people on his way out. A girl turned to the cheetah clerk and asked, "Who was that guy?"

"That guy...was a legend." He whispered in awe.

Peppy waited until he was completely out of sight then nearly collapsed against a wall. He panted for air and clutched his aching back.

"The back flip was defiantly a bad idea."

_A/N: Oh that Peppy. Next chapter is done and I'll upload it as soon as I find some time. Cya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It continues..._

Fox looked up from the book he was checking out for Peppy and his eyes wandered around the mall, searching for something. Krystal noticed and asked,

"Something wrong Fox?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just thought I heard someone yelling Peppy's name."

He stuffed the book under his arm and payed for it at the front desk. He lead Krystal out of the book store when she suddenly stopped.

"Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"What this?" She asked, pointing to something above them. Fox looked up and saw a piece of decoration hanging from a string. It was an assortment of some sort of holly leaves and berries that belonged to the Santalaceae family. Or as most call it, Mistletoe.

"Oh that," Fox snickered. "That's mistletoe."

"Missile toe?"

"Yeah."

Krystal looked confused and stared at the plant on the string. Why was it hanging from a string? There must be a purpose to it she thought.

"What it for?"

"Basically if two people are under the mistletoe then they have to kiss."

"Kiss?" Krystal asked, a small smile creeping on her lips. Fox noticed her reaction to the word and suddenly his throat felt very dry. And at that point he also noticed that the two were indeed under the mistletoe. When he brought his attention back to Krystal, she was already standing nose to nose with him. Gently, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, Fox felt like he was in heaven. Krystal broke away and smiled brightly at him.

"Like that?" She asked playfully. Fox could only nod, trying to regain his composure. Krystal laughed at the vulpine and gently intertwined her hand into his own. Fox looked down to his hand in Krystal's then back to her. She gave him another playful smile and Fox couldn't help smiling back.

"Let's go Krys." He said. The two walked hand in hand through the mall, picking out presents for their friends until Krystal saw something that made her squeal in delight.

"Santa!" She cried. Fox looked over to where she was pointing too and saw a small cardboard set of Santa's Village and little kids were lined up to sit on the lap of the big guy himself.

Fox chuckled. Krystal had really taken a liking to the Santa stories Fox had told her the other night. She seemed excited about the fact that a fat man could travel around the world in one night, sliding down chimneys and delivering toys. Of course Fox didn't have the heart to tell Krystal the "truth" about Santa but he could see no harm in her enjoying her first Christmas like anyone else when they first learn of the holiday.

Krystal looked at Fox with big hopeful eyes, causing him to laugh.

"Ok Krystal. Go ahead."

She hugged him tight and gave him another kiss, which caused Fox to turn redder than Rudolph's nose. She hurried to the line and stood with the kids, excited to meet the man she has heard so many wonderful things about. Some of the kids gave her strange looks as well as some of the parents.

Fox smiled as he watched her pick up a little girl who was trying to see Santa and lifted her high above everyone else's head.

"_God she's wonderful."_ Fox thought. But he frowned at his thoughts. Something just didn't feel right.

"_Get real Fox. You've only known this girl for less than two weeks. You can't be having these kind of feelings for her already. She doesn't even understand you half the time and vice versa! You know that kiss didn't really mean anything. She just wanted to try out the holiday traditions."_

Fox shook his head, trying to loosen the thoughts from his brain. Why was this so hard? Why was he having these doubts?

Fox soon snapped back to reality when he noticed that Krystal had gotten to the front of the line. He moved in a little closer so he could hear if Krystal was going to ask for anything. Although what happened next certainly wasn't what Fox expected.

He noticed that "Santa" was tipping from side to side in an unusual manner. Whenever he asked a child what they wanted, he would slur his words slightly or burp. There was even one kid who said that Santa "smelled funny."

"Good lord," Fox said to himself. "He's drunk."

Then, the moment Santa laid eyes on Krystal, his fake beard nearly shot off his face.

"Ho, ho, HO." He purred in a rather seductive yet disturbing manner. Krystal looked quite timidly at him and then to Fox. Fox could she that she was having second thoughts about this and in all honesty, so was he.

"Why don't be shy beautiful. Come sit on Santa's lap and whisper what you want for Christmas in Saint Nick's ear." He said in the same manner, roughly patting his leg and letting out a huge belch.

Krystal could not understand parts of what he was saying but was picking up some very inappropriate signals from the man in red. He smelled awful too. This was not the Santa she had heard about.

Fox came up behind her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him then back to Santa, then back to Fox and said,

"Go?"

"Yes Krystal. We can go." Fox told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She had a small look of relief and both foxes started to leave but Santa wasn't finished yet.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" He bellowed, standing up. He grabbed Fox by the tail and gave a hard yank. Fox let out a yelp and spun around, yanking his tail out of the Santa's grip.

"Let her be with a real -hic!- man." Santa challenged. Fox wanted to really take this guy down but he noticed many children and parents watching the scene. It wouldn't exactly be the best headline stating that the leader of Star Fox gave Kris Kringle a black eye in front of dozens of children.

Fox pulled the Santa close and whispered, "Listen boozy, I got no problems knocking out a drunken Mall Santa but don't make me do it in front of a bunch of kids."

"Oh really?!" Santa spat, slapping Fox's hands away.

"Well come on foxy! Take your best shot! Come on, I dare ya! Don't you know who I am?! I'm Santa Clause!! I'M INVINCIBLE!!"

Fox shook his head and started to leave but Santa wasn't done yet.

"Yeah. That's right. Walk away. Walk away with that -hic!- blue floozy!"

Fox stopped dead in his tracks and his ears flattened against the back of his skull. He turned towards the crowd and shouted,

"Hey kids! Isn't that the Sasquatch doing Hindu squats with Jack LaLanne?"

All the kids turned around to see this bizarre sight as well as the parents.

POW!

A loud impact like sound caused them to focus their attention back to Santa and his rival. What they saw was Santa sitting back in his chair and Fox and Krystal walking away. A little girl ran up and hopped onto Santa's lap. She noticed a huge swollen mark around his right eye.

"What happened to your eye Santa?"

"Santa..." He looked over nervously to where Fox and Krystal were heading. Fox turned around and gave him a mean look.

"...Santa fell."

In another part of the mall, more children were enjoying themselves in a giant ball pit. They were throwing multi colored balls at their parents or each other. Some were even diving into the colorful sea of plastic spheres. One kid dove into the pit and hit something hard.

"Ow! Watch it kid!" Falco yelled shoving the tyke off him. Slippy emerged beside him and looked around.

"Do you think he's still there?"

"I don't know Slippy." Falco sighed. He looked around, studying his surroundings and shook his head.

"So why are you afraid of those...things."

"When I was eight, my Dad took me to a circus," Slippy began. "It was great until these horrible looking clowns came out and started to spray people with water. One came right up to us and just drenched me. Then he started to pop balloons all around me, laughing his head off. I was eight for cry'n out loud! I thought he was going to murder me."

Slippy shivered at the memory then asked Falco the same question.

"No reason really. They just creep the hell out of me. Like they're going to eat your soul or something."

Falco let out another heavy sigh. He picked up a ball and studied it, staring at his reflection in it's shiny surface.

"How did it come to this Slippy?"

"Come to what? Us hiding from a clown in a children's ball pit?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Falco grumbled. But then he had a moment of enlightenment. Something deep inside him pushed away his fear and awakened an arising courage. He stood up from the ball pit and looked down the crowds of shoppers to where that clown was still parked in front of that store.

"Slippy. Get up. We're getting Fox his gift."

"Uh...how so?"

"I'll tell you how," Falco said, grabbing Slippy by the collar and lifting him to his feet. "We're going to face that clown head on! We're going to peer back into that disgusting face and laugh!"

"So...we're going to do exactly what he wants us to do?"

"Yeah! He'll never see it coming! Listen close Slip, I got a plan." Falco exclaimed and whispered his plan into Slippy's ear. Slippy looked at him funny saying,

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Positive. You just gotta be quick."

Slippy had a look of doubt on his face as he thought about it. Would it really work? It was either that or Slippy would have nothing for Fox.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Falco nodded and the two stepped out of the ball pit and onto the battlefield. He nodded to Slippy who hid behind a Christmas tree. Falco took a deep breath and called out,

"Hey! Clown!"

The clown looked over to Falco and another horrible grin spread across it's face.

"Hey Mister Birdman person! Back again I see!"

Falco clenched his sweaty fists together and whispered some words of encouragement to himself. "I...want you to make me a-a-a..."

"A what Mister Birdman?"

"...A bunny!"

The clown clapped his hands together in glee. "A bunny! I sure can do that for you!" He pulled out his balloons and started to go to work when Falco suddenly stopped him.

"Wait! I don't want any ordinary bunny."

"You don't?"

"No! I want mine to be six feet tall with machine guns attached to it's arms and able to shake martini's for me!"

As Falco was giving the clown his ridiculous demands, Slippy slipped by unnoticed into the electronic store. He ran through the isles as fast as he could to find the parts he was looking for. He grabbed them in a manner of seconds and dashed to the cashier.

"Ring these up, quick!" He shouted at the clerk. An elderly weasel peered at him behind her glasses.

"Sing teacup to Nick? Who's Nick?"

"No! I want to buy these! It's an emergency!"

"Yeah, you do need currency to buy these."

Slippy ripped his hat off his head and was nose to nose with the senile clerk. "I WANT TO BUY THESE NOW! MY FRIEND IS FACING A CLOWN OUT THERE! SO JUST RING IT UP GOD DAMMNIT!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! That'll be twenty credits young man." She said.

Slippy slammed down the money and took off, not even bothering to get his change. The weasel watched him go, shaking her head.

"I hope his friend made it. There's nothing worse than feeling brown without any underwear."

Slippy made it out of the store just in time to see that the clown had indeed finished Falco's balloon animal. A six foot tall rabbit with machine gun arms was shaking a martini in front of an awe struck Falco. The clown noticed him and Slippy felt his breakfast threaten to come up.

"Hey again Mister Frog Man person! What would you like?!"

Slippy turned around to bolt, only to come crashing into the chest of his leader. "What's the matter Slip?" Fox asked as a confused Krystal and Peppy joined his side. Slippy hid behind Fox and Falco rushed up to them motioning it was time to leave.

"Hey! You brought your pals! What can I make them!?" The clown shouted, hopping up to them in a silly mater. He looked at Krystal and pulled out a balloon.

"What can I make you pretty blue lady!?"

Krystal gave him a hard stare. What was this annoying creature? It wiggled some noisy material in her face then proceeded to twist it. She then noticed a pretty flower on his chest. It looked just like the ones they had on Cerinia. She leaned in for a closer look when suddenly a spray of water shot from the flower and into her face.

"Hahaha! You like my flower pretty lady?!"

Krystal's response was that of a sickening head butt right to the clowns face. He swooned for a bit and fell flat on his back unconscious. Everyone looked at her with mouths hanging open.

"Fox," Falco said. "Marry this woman."

Fox could only stare as Krystal nudged the clown's body to make sure it wasn't going to get up. She turned back to them and smiled.

"I like Christmas!" She suddenly cheered.

Fox had noticed a large crowd had seen the whole thing and figured it was probably a good time to go. He grabbed Krystal's hand and they all rushed towards the exit. They hurried out into the cold air and called another cab.

Fox watched the mall get smaller and smaller as they sped away from the madness that had ensued there. He let out a sigh of relief and looked to Krystal. He frowned. Her usual cheery demeanor was replaced by a sad and quiet one. Her hand was placed on a spot on her neck where her necklace once resided. Fox sighed. She must of been having such a good time that she forgot all about it.

"_Oh crap!"_

Fox suddenly thought. In all their time there, he had forgotten to get Krystal a gift. The vulpine slumped in his seat. This was turning out to be a pretty weak Christmas.

_A/N: Poor Fox. Anywho, I'll be away for a little bit so it will be a while before I can update the final chapter. Cya in a few!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The grand finale! AFTER A YEAR. My most sincere apologies to making everyone wait such an absurd amount of time. I was hoping to get it up before Christmas but I had to visit relatives in Atlanta and forgot my laptop. Thanks to all those who reviewed and will. Enjoy!_

Fox stared at the falling snow outside from his room.

He was sulking in his own misfortunes from that horrible set of events yesterday. But mostly, he was thinking about Krystal.

She obviously seems to be attracted to him and vice versa but there was a nagging thought in the back of Fox's brain. There was a voice telling him that it would never happen. That he would never find someone to love again. That it would be Fara all over again.

He wanted to tell her exactly what he was feeling but she doesn't even understand most of the things that leave his mouth.

"Good job McCloud. There's an amazing woman a few rooms away who's interested in you and you can't eventell her what's bothering you."

Fox shook his head and turned away from the window. He walked out of his room and into the empty hall. The place was dead silent. Fox made his way to the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs. It creaked under his weight and the sound echoed through out the room.

Fox played with a napkin, folding it into squares. He kept folding and folding until it was nothing more than a tiny ball. That's what Fox felt like right now. A tiny spec in this empty place.

Only he wasn't really alone.

Krystal was sleeping soundly in the guest room just down the hall. After all the excitement of the mall, it was no surprise that she would want a little nap.

Peppy and Slippy, dragging Falco with them, had left a few hours ago to watch the Christmas parade downtown. They tried to convince Fox to come along but he just wasn't in the mood. That and he didn't have the heart to wake Krystal up.

Sighing, he got up and made his way to the living room. He was greeted by an array of beautiful colored lights that wrapped themselves around the Christmas tree. Fox smirked at the memory of Peppy and Slippy trying to put that thing up. The tree stand had broke and Peppy had to try and hold the weaving tree still while Slippy dove after ornaments that were falling to the floor. Falco all the while sat in a chair laughing at the two.

That is until Slippy threw a candy cane at him and another disaster began.

Fox stared at the tree. All the ornaments and lights reflected in his green eyes and his face suddenly taking a somber tone. It happens every year he looked at that tree. A flood of memories taking over his mind.

All those Christmas's he spent with his parents and then the many he spent without them.

Fox had his team, his friends. But they never could really fill that void inside of him. The deep and powerful loneliness that overcame him every Christmas.

Without even thinking about it, he reached out and softly touched a small ornament on the nearest branch. It was a golden star just a bit smaller than your palm. In the middle of this star was a photo. James and Vixey McCloud, holding an infant Fox.

Fox turned the star around and on the back was an inscription that read, "McCloud's First Family Christmas".

He stared at the words, reading them over and over until he finally let the star go, swinging back into it's original spot.

"Merry Christmas Mom. Merry Christmas Dad." He said softly.

Slowly, his gaze fell down to the presents under the tree and saw all the colorful wrapped packages with the hidden prize inside that would not be revealed until tomorrow morning. Fox's eyes suddenly widened in horror when he realized he still had not got a present for Krystal.

"Stupid! Stupid!" He cursed himself, banging his head against the wall. He had been so caught up in his own self pity that he totally forgot about it. He looked at his watch and let out another set of curses. It was just past ten. No stores were going to open this late on Christmas Eve.

Fox leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. There was nothing he could do now.

"_What differences would it make anyway? There's no gift in the world that could make up for what she lost."_

That's when Fox looked up, his hands suddenly grabbing his ears in frustration. The necklace. He had promised her he would get it back.

"Smooth move genius." He spat sarcastically. How in the world would he find it? It was probably lost beneath a pile of snow somewhere near the Space Port.

What could he do, go digging through piles of snow at the port?

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Fox grunted, heaving another shovel full of snow to the side. Luckily for him, the Space Port was closed and the streets were practically barren due to everyone being at the Christmas Parade.

The vulpine wiped some sweat from his brow and leaned on his shovel staring at his progress. There were holes in the snow everywhere. It looked as if someone had dropped a bunch of small bombs in random spots.

Fox threw his shovel down in anger. "What the hell am I doing here?! I'm never going to find it! I might as well try an pull the thing out of my own ass!"

Fox looked up at the night sky, yelling at some unseen presence, "Is that what you want, huh?! To pull it out of my ass?!"

He stuck his hands down the back of his jeans all the while still yelling at the sky.

"Well I'm not feeling it! There's nothing in my ass! I repeat, there is NOTHING in my ASS!"

Fox's yelling was suddenly halted when he noticed a young couple was watching him with puzzled and worried faces. Slowly, he retrieved his hands to his sides and put them in his pockets.

"Uh...I saw Santa. He didn't bring me this train set I wanted one year. It's a long story." He told them.

The couple quickly was on their way, wanting to leave the strange fox to his weird behavior. Fox kicked a pile of snow in frustration. He really blew it. He picked up the shovel and was about to head home when he suddenly bumped into another fox, causing the fellow to drop a bag full of presents into the snow.

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry pal." Fox said, helping the fox pick up the parcels. He chuckled, wiping some snow off his jacket saying, "No harm done."

Fox handed him one parcel when something dropped from between his fingers. He looked down and his eyes grew to the size of saucer's when he saw what was dropped.

It was partially covered by snow but he could see the thin bronze chain that held the large almost triangular sapphire most commonly found around Krystal's elegant neck.

The fox picked it up and Fox had to control every urge in his body to grab it and take off. The vulpine noticed the way Fox was looking at it and grinned.

"She's a beauty huh? And know what the best part is? It didn't cost me a dime. I was picking up my parents yesterday and saw this beautiful piece of jewelry just lying in the snow. It was a miracle that no one picked it up."

Fox could not believe it. Krystal's necklace was found but in the hands of another vulpine. How in the world was he going to get it back?

"I've never seen a piece like it before. I bet I can get some pretty decent coin for it."

"Need the money huh?" Fox asked, still not taking his eyes off the necklace.

"My son's crazy about StarFox and he wanted this remote control Arwing but they cost quite a bit. The pawn shop over there has one brand new." The fox pointed to a store across the street which was the only thing opened. "This should be more than enough. I better get over there before it closes. Well, Merry Christmas."

He started to cross the street but Fox cut him off.

"Wait!"

The vulpine gave him a startled and puzzled look. "Sir please. I...I know who that necklace belongs to."

"Oh really?" The fox asked dryly, not believing what he was just told. "Yes. She's a friend of mine and she lost it two days ago and it would mean the world to her if she got it back. Please."

"Nice try buddy."

"I'm not lying. It's a family heirloom and she needs to have it."

"Look pal, I don't have time for this. I need to get my son his Christmas present. Maybe you should of found a replacement before Christmas Eve."

The fox walked past him towards the shop. Fox gritted his teeth in pure frustration. He realized he was going to have to dish out the hard truth.

"Sir please, please, she doesn't have anyone else."

The stranger turned around to let Fox know he wasn't going to listen but the mercenary kept going.

"She lost her whole family. Her entire planet. She's the last of her race. She's all alone here and I promised her I would take care of her. I promised her that I would do whatever it took to get that necklace back to her, the only thing remaining of her culture. Of her loved ones."

The vulpine's look softened as Fox could tell he was maybe starting to get somewhere. "I promise you sir, I'm not making this up. I can't afford to mess this up...you have no idea how much this women means to me. Please."

The fox stood there, looking as if he was pondering on what to do. But he shrugged off what Fox said and headed towards the shop.

Fox's ears sagged in disappointment. Sadly, he turned around to head home. Back to Krystal to break her heart.

"Hey! Wait!"

Fox turned around to see the stranger jog back up to him. He gave Fox a stern look which then softened to a sad one.

"I'd hate to think I was responsible of giving something so important away like that. Tell her Merry Christmas."

With that, he handed Fox the necklace.

Fox was speechless as he held the piece of jewelry in his hands. He had it. He finally had it. The perfect gift for Krystal.

"You have no idea how much this will mean to her. Thank you sir. Thank you so much." Fox told him.

The stranger nodded and looked over to see the pawn shop's lights go out, signaling it was closed. He sighed sadly and began to walk away. While Fox felt ecstatic about getting the necklace, a feeling of shame and pity came over him for the stranger. That's when he got an idea.

"Sir! Sir!" He called, running after the fox. He caught up to him and said, "Please sir, I need to do something for you."

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do anyway."

"But there is," Fox said stepping in front of him again. "You said your son wanted one of those remote Arwings?"

"Yeah. You got one hidden away somewhere?" The fox asked dryly.

"No. But I think I may have something better."

Fox pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to the vulpine. The stranger read it out loud.

"Fox McCloud, Mercenary Leader of StarFox." His eye's widened and looked back up to Fox, his mouth slightly agape.

"You...Your Fox McCloud?"

"The one and only I'm afraid." Fox chuckled. "Tomorrow morning, you give that to your son. Tell him to phone the number on the back and I'll personally give him a fly in a real Arwing."

The fox was speechless. He grabbed Fox's hand and shook it hard.

"Thank you Mr. McCloud. Thank you."

"It was the least I could do."

The two set up a time and exchanged information for tomorrow, wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

Fox headed back with an extra bounce in his step. He couldn't wait to see the look on Krystal's face.

* * *

Fox opened the door and closed it silently, not wanting to wake anybody up.

Slippy, Peppy and Falco had returned from the parade over an hour and a half ago and were presently sleeping. Fox was glad he kept his room door shut as they probably thought he went to bed early.

He tip toed past the other rooms, trying not to make a sound. Though he probably didn't have to worry too much as Falco's snoring could be heard from space. He finally made it to the guest room and opened the door, shutting it softly. He turned one of the desk lamps and saw the sleeping beauty snuggled in her warm blankets.

Fox smiled and sat down near her feet. Gently he reached over a shook her shoulder. Krystal's eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a yawn and a stretch. She looked over to see Fox sitting at the edge of her bed, a small grin on his muzzle.

She smiled and suddenly crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his own, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Xuj Fox semo ke boof mo nuhm?" She purred in his ear. Fox had no idea what she said but he melted just at the sound of her voice.

"I, uh, wanted to give you this. I know we're not suppose to open gifts until morning but I think this can be an exception." He said handing her a small wrapped box.

Krystal stared at it instantly realizing it was a gift. She clapped her hands together in glee and started to unwrap it. What was revealed was a tiny box and Krystal wasted no time in flinging off the lid.

She nearly dropped it when she saw what was inside.

Fox watched as she gently picked up her necklace not really believing it was real. "Ooi veidt ak..."

Fox softly took it from her and placed it around her neck, the latches clicking together. Krystal tenderly touched the sapphire, suddenly feeling whole again. She looked at Fox with watery eyes.

"Told you I would find it." He said. Krystal threw her arms around him, hugging herself tightly to his body. Fox hugged her back, feeling very proud of himself and happy for Krystal.

Krystal wiped the tears from her eyes and stared into Fox's. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands softly caressing his face. Fox returned the kiss but suddenly pulled away, looking down at his feet.

Krystal leaned back, her face overcome with confusion and fear.

"Fox...not want me?"

"No, no, no. I do want you Krystal, believe me. It's just..." Fox began but trailed off. He looked into Krystal's eyes wanting to say everything that was bothering him. But she would have no idea what he was saying.

"Is Fox scared?" She asked him. Fox looked away, embarrassed but nodded.

"Why?"

Fox sighed heavily. "Because I...I don't want to blow it again. Not with you."

"Fox not worry. I want you. You want me. There no blow it. You bring back dosbcuso. You save me from Krazoa. You give me home."

She gently took Fox's face in her hands, making him look at her.

"I want you forever."

Fox just stared at her, his feelings of fear and doubt slowly disappearing with those simple words. Once more she leaned in and kissed him. This time, Fox did not shy away.

Krystal pushed him down on his back and cuddled up to him, feeling the warmth radiate of his body. Fox wrapped his arms around this time, holding her close to him, not wanting to let go. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about everything.

He had Krystal now. He had Peppy, Slippy and Falco. They were all together here on Christmas. Suddenly, that lonely void inside him, didn't feel so big now.

Fox felt his eyelids grow heavy and eventually fell asleep with Krystal still in his arms.

As they slept, a figure made his way into the room and silently turned off the light. Gently patting both foxes on the head, he crept back out and softly shut the door.

Slippy and Falco watched from down the hall, the light go out.

"Heh. I knew it was going to happen." Slippy said.

"Everyone knew it was going to happen slime head." Falco responded. The two stood in the dark as if waiting for something.

"What the hell is taking Peppy so long to get out of there?" Falco wondered out loud.

"Get out of where?"

The two turned around and saw Peppy standing behind them with a flashlight. "Weren't you turning out the light in Fox and Krystal's room?" Slippy asked.

"I was going to but I had to get my glasses first."

"Then who..." Falco began but was cutoff by some thudding on the roof. The three looked at one another, all thinking the same thing and headed for the nearest window. They looked around the night sky and saw nothing until Slippy pointed out, "Look!"

Flying through the night air was a giant red sleigh pulled by eight tiny reindeer. In the driver's seat was a fat, jolly, white bearded man, dressed in red.

"I don't believe it." Falco awed. The man in red waved to them, shouting,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

The End

_A/N: FINISHED! Again, a thousand apologies to making you all wait such an absurd amount of time. Thank you to all who read this and to all who will. I'll now be able to focus on finishing my other StarFox story. Cya!_


End file.
